Loki's Rabbit:Reboot
by ValkyrionTheMagna
Summary: This is a reboot. Once again Bell x Harem and rated M for mature themes in the future. Chapter 5 being re written.
1. Loki's Rabbit

**Once again the story will take place 8 years before the main timeline but lot of other thing are gonna be changed, but don't worry, Pedo Freya won't be going anywhere, and if you want Yandere Aiz to stay, just ask.**

While her familia was out on an expedition, the goddess of mischief, Loki, decided to go on a journey outside of Orario. She was currently walking through a forest, during her walk she saw the body of a little boy, bruised, and bloodied, shocked to see this she ran towards him to see if he was okay.

"Kid! Hey kid! Are you okay?!"

She then placed her head onto his chest and sighed in relief knowing he lives. After she checked him, he slowly began to open his eyes.

"W-wha…?" He looked up to she Loki smiling at him.

"You're alive!"

As soon as she said that the boy's eyes shot open instantly with fear, he broke free from the goddess's grasp and backed away from her.

"Wait wha-?"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid, don't worry, you can trust me." She then leaned in and embraced him.

Feeling her warm embrace caused him to finally calm down.

"Now tell me what happened to you, um...wait what's your name?"

"Bell Cranel."

"Okay, Bell, can you tell me what happened to you?"

Bell tensed up as soon as she asked that.

"Auh if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, I won't force you!" She said nervously seeing how he reacted.

"No it's not that its just, its just that I don't like remembering it, but, talking about it to someone else will be the only way I'll be able to get help."

"Truer words have never been spoken Bell. C'mon, I'll take you back to my home in Orario, we can talk there."

"I can move on my own." Bell tried to stand only to fall.

"You're injured, bruised, and starving, c'mon." Loki the picked up Bell in her arms and proceeded to walk back to Orario while Bell fell asleep in her arms.

 **Twilight Manor**

After they got to the base of the Loki Familia, Bell got cleaned up, had his wounds treated, most of them on his limbs and sides, and ate. They were currently sitting on Loki's bed where Bell was telling her what happened to him, hearing all of this infuriated her on how the people of his village treated him and that he never knew why.

After Bell was done telling her his story he looked up at her. "Miss, my existence isn't a sin, is it?"

This ended with Loki hugging him. "Of course not Bell! Don't pay attention to what people like them say! They just don't see you for who you really are."

Hearing her say this, Bell began to break into tears, for the first time, in a long time, someone cared about him.

After the two separated from their hug Bell got up from the bed.

"Well I should get going now, bye miss." But before he could leave Loki called out to him.

"Bell wait!" Before he reached the doorknob he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Bell, how would you like to join my familia?"

Bell was surprised by her offer and was surprised even more when he realised who she is.

"Miss, are you, a Goddess?" Loki just smiled at his expression.

"Yep! The goddess of mischief herself, Loki!" Hearing this Bell bowed down to her.

"P-please forgive me for not knowing Kami-sama!"

This caused Loki to chuckle at him.

"Stand up Bell, I don't mind, really. Now let me ask you again, would you like to join my familia?"

"Are you sure?" Bell looked up at the goddess who just grinned.

"Yep! So what do you say?"

Bell thought about his decision for awhile. _'If I joined her familia...then this could be the only way for me to reach my goal!'_

Bell stood up from the ground. "Alright! I'll join your familia, Kami-sama!" Loki wore a bright smile.

"Well then, welcome to my Familia Bell-kun!"

"It's a pleasure to serve you Kami-sama!"

"Hm! Now come on we have to get you your falna and tomorrow we'll register you at the Guild."

"Okay Kami-sama."

And with that the epic tale of Bell Cranel began.

 **And that's the first chapter of the reboot done, so what do you guys think? If there are still problems leave them in the reviews. There will be a lot of things changed, but there will be some things that will stay the same, but if there are some things in the old story you don't want to change let me know. One thing I changed is that Bell doesn't know that he's a demigod and won't know until later on.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Bell's stats**

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 6**

 **Alias: none**

 **Familia: Loki Familia**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level-1**

 **Strength** _ **I**_ **0**

 **Endurance** _ **I**_ **0**

 **Dexterity** _ **I**_ **0**

 **Agility** _ **I**_ **0**

 **Magic** _ **I**_ **0**


	2. Introductions

**For those of you who are wondering here are the current ages of most of the characters, Bell 6, Aiz 8, Syr 10, Raul, Anakity, and Ryuu 13, Riveria 91, Finn 34, Gareth 48, Tsubaki 30, Lili 7. Also I'm gonna be honest I haven't read any of the light novels unfortunately so if any of you want to help PM me, now onto the story.**

 **Next morning**

The Loki Familia were returning from their expedition from the 30th floor. After stopping at the guild the familia returned to Twilight Manor, but as soon as they entered Loki came running in towards them.

"You're back!" Loki exclaimed cheerfully with her arms spread wide.

"It's so great to see you again, especially you two." She then tried to grope Riveria, but the High Elf retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach.

"Ack!"

"Kami-sama!" Bell rushed over to her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Riveria you're mean!"

"And you're still annoying to deal with." She then looked at the child she was with. "Loki, who's that kid you're with." Riveria then pointed at Bell who was peeking from behind Loki, this caused Riveria to blush from how cute he looked.

 _'H-how is it possible for someone to be cuter than Aiz?!'_

"Oh right." Loki then crouched down to Bell's level and whispered to him. _"Go introduce yourself to them, don't worry they're not gonna hurt you."_

Bell walked out from behind Loki and now stood in front of the entire familia.

"H-hello, my name is Bell Cranel, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He then bowed his head. "I look forward to working with you all."

After he introduced himself everyone had one thing in mind. _'So cute.'_

Ais on the other hand was thinking of something different. _'It's like something's troubling him...And why does he look so fimiliar?'_

After everyone snapped back to reality they went and introduced themselves to him.

"And we look forward to working with you Bell, my name is Finn and I am the captain of this familia." He held out his hand which Bell then shook.

"Oho! Greetings lad! My name is Gareth Landrock! But you can call me Uncle Gareth!" Gareth ten slapped Bell on the back causing the young boy to stumble abit.

After he regained his footing Riveria was the next to introduce herself. "Greetings Bell, my name is Riveria Ljos Alf and the little one here is Ais, say hello Aiz." Ais just stared at him blankly and waved.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh don't worry about it, that's just how she normally acts."

"Oh, okay." Bell smiled slightly after being told that, Ais on the other hand just continued to stare at him.

"Alright now that introductions are over."

"But what about us?"

"Introductions. Are. Over. There are some things I need to do, Riveria, I'm putting Bell under your care."

"Wait why me?"

"Because of your motherly nature, so you're perfect!"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!"

"Of course."

"Alright now that that's out of the way, come along Bell we're getting you a weapon."

"Okay Kami-sama."

And so both the Goddess and Rabbit left to the Hephaestus Familia's smith shop. After they left Finn began to think about their new member.

 _'Bell Cranel, I have a feeling these next few years will be interesting.'_

 **Tower of Babel**

Freya was looking down at the city below, trying to find a man worthy of her love. So far she hasn't been able to find to find anyone.

 _'Hm, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, DAD NO!'_ "Ugh what will it take to find someone worthy of having sex with me..." She stopped the instant she saw Bell.

 _'This boy, he's not like the others, so broken, so sad, so dark yet theres a small light in the center, and in so much pain. I have never seen someone in this much pain, and yet, he hides it from everyone, and his soul, it's clear, which means…'_ A smile crept on her face as she became extremely aroused. "Oh you'll do well, you'll do really well, my little Rabbit, and I can't wait to see what will happen to you. Fufufufufufufufufufu."

But then Freya remembered something important. _'Hm but I'll need to get him away from Loki, and I'll have to make sure no other God or Goddess gets their foul hands on them, especially._ _Ishtar._ _And when they're out of the way, nothing will stop me from getting his albino ass. Though his age will be a problem, as long as no one finds outs it'll be fine.'_

And with that Freya began her plans to get her hand on Bell.

 **And that's the second chapter done. Pedo Freya is back! So now that the chapters done there's a question I want to ask you guys, who do you want to see in Bell's harem? A few rules though, you cannot ask for the members that are obviously gonna be in the harem, Ais, Ryuu, and Syr, you can only ask for up to 2 characters, only characters with the most votes will be added, no yuri, and no Loki, Voting ends on August 30th. So yeah anyways see you soon on chapter 3 yeah hoo!**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: Puppet show (Warning it's a bit disturbing, read at your own risk)**

Bell was up one night, looking at the stars of the night sky. "I'm so bored, I wish I had someone to have fun with." "Well then if you want to have fun, I know exactly who you can have fun with." "Lady Freya, you're back!" Bell then ran up to her and embraced her, Freya smiled and began to rub his head. "Oh Darling how many times do I have to tell you, call me Honey." "Right, well, welcome home Honey." Bell said with a smile. "It's good to be home, Darling." "So how was your trip?" He asked backing away to let her change. "Oh it was fun. But the thought of being away from you was just unbearable." She then pushed im down onto their bed and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately as she dug her tongue into his. They seperated to breathe leaving a trail of saliva between them. "So shall we move on?" Bell nodded and with that Freya removed her clothes revealing her in a thin bra and thong which she then removed, reached down, pulled his pants off, and then-

"Lady Freya there's someth-WHAT THE FUCK?!" "Ahh! Allen! Uh." Freya quickly hid her doll replicas of Bell and herself and threw the set out the window. "Uh what is it that you needed." "What were you doing just now?" "You know what Allen! Knock next time you want to enter! And don't bother about what I do in my spare time! Now leave!" "But I-" "Leave!" "Y-yes Ma'am!" Allen then quickly left shutting the door behind him. "(sigh) Now." She pulled the dolls back out. "Where were we, oh I remember."


	3. Beginner

**It's the middle of the night where I am and I'm writing fanfics. Okay so to make this story easier to read I've changed the way I write the characters talk. Also in my last chapter I may not have worded the rules for the voting very well so I updated it, so you cannot vote for Ais, Ryuu, or Syr because you should know they'll be in the harem anyways. Anyways (I feel like I say that a lot) enjoy your poorly made fanfic, aaaand now I'm sad.**

 **At the Hephaestus smith shop**

Loki came in, kicking open the door to Hephaestus's smith shop gaining the attention of everyone there. "I'm here to place an order!"

Hephaestus just looked at her unamused by the trickster's antics. "You do realise that you'll have to pay for that if you break it, right?"

"Well it didn't break now did it?"

Hephaestus just rolled her eyes at her. "Why are you here Loki?"

"I already told you, I'm here to place an order."

"No I heard you, just who is it for?"

"For this little cutie." Loki then pointed at Bell who was clinging onto her.

' _So cute!'_ Was what everyone was thinking when they saw him

"I also want Tsubaki to make his weapon." Loki said snapping everyone back to reality.

"Alright I'll get her." Hephaestus left and soon came back with Tsubaki in tow. Everyone else went back to work after that.

"Alright what weapon is it that you. Want…" Tsubaki stopped the moment she saw Bell.

Tsubaki just stood there not moving for a whole minute. Nobody knew what was wrong with her, Hephaestus tried to snap her out of it, but before she could Tsubaki squealed rushed forward and pulled him into an extremely tight hug, pressing his tiny body against her chest.

"Oh my Gods, you're so cute!" She then looked at Hephaestus. "Can we keep him Hephaestus-sama?!"

"No, now let the poor boy go, you have an order to fill out."

"Aww. Alright." Tsubaki released Bell from the hug but stayed on his level. "So I take it you're the one who wants a weapon?"

Bell nodded

"Alright cutie, what type of weapon do want?"

"I'd like dual machetes." Bell responded almost immediately.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Hm seems kinda plain."

Tsubaki then stood up and placed her chin and thought of ways she could improve the order, as she thought of things she could add to the weapons. During that Loki decided to ask Bell about his choice of weapon.

"Why machetes Bell?"

Bell then looked down with a sheepish look. "That was my Dad's weapon of choice, I used to admire him and thought about how cool he was, so I decided to use the same weapon he used."

Loki just rubbed Bell's head while wearing a warm smile. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know that Bell."

"Hey kid! How would like me to add a few things to your weapons?"

"I don't mind."

"Great! Okay so your order will take, I say, the whole day and maybe 50 minutes."

"Take your time." Loki responded with her hand still on Bell's head.

"Hm!" Tsubaki then ran back into her smith room and began working on Bell's weapons. As Loki and Bell left the shop they began to walk back to the manor. As soon as they got back, Ais, who was sitting on the couch of the living room staring of into space, jolted her head to look at them as soon a she heard them return.

"Heya Ais! How ya doin'?" The trickster goddess greeted as she waved at her. Ais on the other hand said nothing.

"So. Do you know where Riveria is?"

"...She's in her office…" Loki smiled mischievously as soon as she heard that.

"Alright, well Bell you can just run along and play while I have some "fun" with Riveria!"

"Okay Kami-sama." And with that Loki ran off to grope Riveria's skin.

Bell then sat on the same couch Ais was on. After he sat down Ais just continued to stare at him, this caused Bell to feel uneasy. He then turned his head to look at her only for Ais to quickly turn away, as soon as he looked away Ais went back to staring at him, he looked back at her she looked away, and this went on for 10 more times. _'Why is she staring at me? Is there something wrong with me? What problem does she have with me?'_

"Staaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrre."

' _She's still staring at me.'_

As Ais continued to stare at him, Bell was becoming even more uncomfortable and eventually he decided to ask Ais why she was staring at him. But before he could ask Riveria walked into the living room while dragging Loki behind her. As soon as Riveria set Loki down on one of the seats the goddess immediately sprang up and wrapped her arms around Bell.

"Wwwwaaaaahhhhh, Bell, Riveria's being mean to me, I want you to make me feel better!" Loki whined earning a displeased look from Riveria.

"Don't do it Bell, doing so will pester her to keep groping me."

"What's groping?"

"It's a very bad thing people do to girls Bell, and don't do it ever, okay?"

"Okay Miss Riveria."

"Good." Riveria then gave Bell a small smile until Loki shouted.

"Ahh that's no fun at all! Bell you have to grope women, no, grope all the women!"

This just ended with Riveria punching Loki in the head. "Stop trying to corrupt him Loki."

"Nnnnggggggggghhhhhhhh."

"Anyways Bell I've got you some equipment while you and Loki were gone, it's in your room so you can try it on."

"Really?! Thank you Miss Riveria!" Bell shouted excitedly. He then stood up from the couch and went immediately to his room earning an amused smile from the High Elf.

After he left Ais left out a disappointed sigh though no one noticed and then went back to staring at nothing but space while thinking. _'He seems happy but, it's as if he was in pain.'_

 **XXX**

Bell was in his room putting on the equipment Riveria got him. It was a set of Pallum armor, as he was the height and size of one, the chest plate was in plain grey with two parallel lines on the front, there were two black and white gauntlets that fit snug on his wrists, a grey shoulder guard that went all the way down to his elbow, and grey leg guards, one of them having a blue stripe.

Bell then took a look at himself in the mirror in his room, as soon as he saw his reflection a small smile appeared.

' _This is it! I'm one step closer to achieving my dream. But there's also my problem'_ Bell's smile was then replaced by a frown. _'I'm afraid that my weakness would hold me back, no calm down Bell, as long as nothing happens to remind me of_ _THAT_ _you'll be fine, will I?'_

 **And that's the third chapter down, so what do you guys think of my choice of weapon for Bell? And what do you think of this new writing style? And to the people who voted for Ais please vote for someone else you want to be in Bell's harem since she's gonna be in the harem anyways. Now with that out of the way enjoy the omake.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: Stare**

The Loki Familia were currently having dinner. As everyone was eating, talking, and laughing, Ais, who sat next to Bell was staring at him and it was disturbing him, a lot. Both Riveria and Finn caught sight of this.

"Ais seems to be staring at Bell a lot, hasn't she?" The High Elf asked the Pallun.

"Yeah she has, ever since they met she's been staring at him a lot."

"Staaaaaaarrrrrrrrrre."

"I wonder what she's thinking about."

In Ais' mind

' _Notice me. Notice me! Notice me already! NOTICE ME GODS DAMMIT!'_


	4. Real update

Update 1.0

Fuck! I put in the wrong update. Okay so I accidentally put in the wrong update, sorry heres the real update, I'm an idiot. Okay this is an update to tell you guys that I'm getting rid of the voting thing, seeing as how you guys don't read the rules so you end up voting for characters you can't vote for. So! I'm getting rid of the voting system and changing it to where you guys just tell me who who want to see in Bell's harem, still no Loki, or yuri. Again until the end of August.

-Valkyrion

I just realised I forgot to write this in bold but I'm too lazy to change it.

For some reason everytime I see the word update I end up thinking about "Update" by Miwa from Boku no Hero Academia. I'm weird.


	5. Test

**Ok so I just watched Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out, and I have a question for you guys, is it weird that I kinda want to try the "cheese" they had on the moon? Welp that became weird now on to the story. I haven't slept for days. I think I may have a problem.**

That afternoon Loki and Bell returned to the shop to pick up Bell's weapons. As the entered Bell was once again locked in another spin breaking hug by Tsubaki. After 5 long minutes Tsubaki finally let him go.

"Ah that's better. Now I'm sure you're here for your weapons?" Bell nodded in response. "Great, now just follow me and I'll give you your weapons."

They then followed her to her shop, soon after they entered Bell was presented with two machetes. One of them was a white blade with red a lining across the blade. It has a gold hilt and handle with the left side of the hilt curved up and the handle was wrapped in leather for a better grip. The other machete was a black blade, with the sharpened part being completely white. Both the hilt and handle were black with the right side of the hilt being curved down, the handle was also longer with the middle of the handle bent down and back straight at the end which had a small blade sticking out of it.

As Bell was admiring his new weapons Tsubaki began to inform him about the two knives.

"Alright Kiddo let me tell you about your weapons. For the white one, the blade made out of steel making it strong enough to withstand almost anything, the edge of the blade is coated with silver adding extra protection, and the hilt and handle are made out of gold making it compatible with magic. The black one was more of an experiment than anything but it's still useful as a weapon, it's made out of mithril, not only allowing it to be able to conduct magic, but also making it nearly indestructible. There's also a small blade at the end, just in case."

After hearing this Bell had a large smile on his face from. He was now excited to use his new weapons.

"So Tsubaki how much will this cost?"

"150,000,000 valis." Tsubaki answered with a straight face.

"Ack! T-that much huh? Ugh very well, hold on I have to get the valis, Bell stay here until I get back got it?"

"Okay Kami-sama."

"Good." And soon Loki left leaving Bell alone with Tsubaki.

"Well while your goddess is away, I say we kill some time." She then leaned in close to Bell. "And I know exactly how we're gonna do it."

 **XXX**

"Okay Tsubaki I'm back with the-Umphf!" When Loki walked into the room her nose immediately shot out blood the moment she saw Bell, who was dressed like a girl and being ogled by Tsubaki whose nose was also bleeding while breathing heavily.

"Kami-sama you're here!" Bell shouted happy to see her. This snapped both Tsubaki and Loki back to reality.

"Huh? Oh right! Uh Tsubaki I'm back with the money." Loki then handed the bag of valis over to Tsubaki, who accepted it.

"So Bell, what are gonna call your weapons?" Loki asked after cleaning the blood off her face.

"Well...It took me awhile for me to think of names for them, but then I decided to call the white one Tsuki, and the black one Taiyo. I know it's a bit cheesy to give them those names, but…" Bell was cut off as a hand was placed on his head courtesy of Loki which caused him to smile.

"Alright let's go back home Bell."

"Okay Kami-sama!" Bell then turned to face Tsubaki

"Thank you for the weapons Miss Tsubaki!"

"No problem kid." Tsubaki then wrapped up both weapons in a white cloth and handed them to Bell, after that both Bell and Loki left for Twilight Manor, after Bell changed into his normal clothes.

 **XXX**

The duo finally returned to the Manor, Loki told Bell to leave his weapons in his room while she went to go find Finn. After awhile she found Finn in his office, she talked to him for awhile and told him to test Bell's combat skills to see if he would be ready for the dungeon. After that she headed to Bell's room to tell him about the test.

As soon as she opened the door to his room, she saw him just sitting on his bed looking at his weapons, seeing that he was feeling down she decided to talk to him.

"Hey Bell, you feeling okay?" Loki asked him as she sat down next to him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was just, thinking."

"About the incident, right?"

He nodded again.

Loki sighed and looked at him. "Well Finn is waiting to test your skills, if you're feeling up to it, you can find him in the garden, there's a training field there."

"Okay." He got up, but before he could leave, the goddess called out to him.

"Bell...are you gonna be okay?"

He turned around and nodded, after that he left.

Loki sighed. "I worry about you Bell."

 **XXX**

In the garden behind the Loki Familia's home, there was an empty field in the middle that the familia members use for training. Finn and Bell were currently standing in the middle of it.

"So Bell, what type of weapon did you choose?"

"Dual machetes."

"Alright." Finn opened his bag and took out two wooden knives. "They're not exactly machetes but they'll do." He then tossed them to Bell he then took out a wooden sword, closed the bag, and tossed it to the side.

"Do you have any fighting experience Bell?"

"Yep!"

"Do you have any experience with knives?"

"A little."

"Alright, that's all I need to know." Finn took a fighting stance. "Come at me with with everything you've got!"

"Hm!" Bell closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he now had a determined look on his face.

Bell, holding both his knives in a reverse grip, ran at Finn screaming at the top of his lungs. When he got close to Finn he attacked using a cross slash **(I don't know what it's called)** Finn managed to block it with his sword, he swung his sword at Bell who dodged by spinning his entire body, as he came around he tried to strike Finn at his side, but the Pallum had prepared for that as he stabbed his sword into the dirt and used it to propel himself over Bell, when he landed the Pallum tripped Bell causing him to fall and land on his back. Finn then took his sword and pointed it at Bell.

"Do you yield?"

Bell just took both his knives and used them to push Finn's sword away, he then got up and head butted Finn in the stomach **(It was as effective as you'd think)** Finn staggered a bit from the unexpected move but the Pallum quickly regained his footing.

"Okay, a bit unusual but not bad."

Finn then charged at Bell. Bell then backed off trying to keep distance between him and Finn, Bell then gripped his knife by the blade and threw it at Finn making him stop to reflect it to the side with his sword giving Bell enough time to close the distance between them. Finn swung his sword at him downwards diagnaly.

Bell caught the sword by crossing his blades, he pushed the sword away and cross slashed at him,Finn spin kicked Bell's blades blades away then as he came around, Finn kicked him in the head sending him flying to the ground.

"You okay Bell?" Finn asked as Bell got up.

"Yeah. You're really strong Mr. Finn."

"You're not so bad either, though you'll need to improve on your fighting style, try to predict what the enemy would do next okay?"

"Okay!"

"Other then that I don't think we'll worry about you in the upper floors of the dungeon. But if you want to go to the deeper floors and be apart of our expeditions, you're gonna have to train, got it?"

"Got it."

They then put their weapons away they both began to walk back inside.

"Okay Bell, tomorrow morning you're going to go to the dungeon with Riveria, just in case something goes wrong."

Bell nodded

"Alright, you can go play with Ais or something, to be honest I don't really know what you do in your spare time."

"Okay."

Bell left leaving Finn alone.

As the Rabbit Hume left Finn began to think about what Loki had told him.

' _It doesn't look like he needs help, but he could also be hiding the need for it, I worry about him.'_

 **And that's the fourth chapter done. Okay so I'm playing Memoria Freese and I have two questions about the summer event. 1 is it safe for Bell to be at the beach? And 2 Is it weird that I kinda now ship Amid with Bell after their little moment? Well with that taken cared of, hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure as hell didn't enjoy writing it, see you at No. 5! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Nani ga Okite mo kibun wa Sawagu Genki Dama...SUPAAKINGU!**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: Steve**

"Did we lose anyone?" Riveria asked Finn

"Nobody important, just a bunch of Steves."

"Oh ok."

"Mr. Finn, I don't think you should treat the Steves like that."

Finn just rubbed Bell's head. "Oh don't worry about that Bell, besides they can't do anything about it, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

 _8 Years later._

"FOR TOO LONG WE'VE BEEN PUSHED AROUND AND FORCED INTO THE BACKGROUND TO MAKE WAY FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS, BUT NO MORE! JOIN ME M STEVE BRETHREN AND WE SHALL TAKE THIS SERIES AS OUR OWN!"

"HOO-RAAAAA!

The great Steve revolution of whatever the hell year this series takes place in.


	6. Stranger

**In case you don't know I fucking hate chapter 4 and I hated writing it, so it's best if we just ignore that one, hide it under a rug, set that rug on fire, throw it into a black hole, and never talk about it again.**

 _The next day_

"Bell. Bell wake up."

Bell woke up from Riveria shaking him. As soon as he woke he got up and began to put on his equipment.

"You're excited aren't you?"

"Yeah! This is my first day of being an adventurer." He said sheathing his machetes on his back.

Riveria smiled at him. "Well when you're ready let's go to the dungeon."

"Don't forget to eat breakfast and brush your teeth." She said as she left.

"Aw."

 **XXX**

After Bell finished preparing he went into the living room, where Riveria was waiting for him along with Ais.

"Miss Riveria I'm ready."

"Alright." She got up along with Ais. "Let's go Bell."

"Riveria."

Riveria turned around to see Ais in her gear.

"I'm going with you."

"And why is that?"

"I want to see Bell fight as well."

"Hm...Are you okay with this Bell?"

"Mm hm!"

"Alright Ais you can come."

And with that the trio headed off into the dungeon

 **XXX**

 **Floor 3**

Bell stabbed Taiyo into the chest of a Kobold killing it, he turned around and kicked away a Goblin that tried to jump him and threw Tsuki at it's head. He ducked under the swipe of another Kobold's claw and slashed it's stomach, cutting it wide open, as the monster screamed in pain it was silenced as Bell pierced it's chest with his machete.

From a distance both Riveria and Ais were watching him.

"He's not bad for a level 1, so what do you think Ais?"

"He's smiling."

"Hm?"

Ais pointed at Bell who was cutting up a Dungeon Lizard.

"He's smiling while fighting monsters, why?"

Riveria looked at Bell, and sure enough the little Rabbit had a smile on his face which confused the High Elf.

"Hm I don't know, I guess he enjoys this?"

"But he just started adventuring."

"Then I don't know Ais." Riveria sighed as they both went back to watching Bell only to see that he was done.

"Miss Riveria, the monsters stopped spawning, can we go to the 4th floor?"

"Alright Bell, wait for a sec." Riveria and Ais got to where Bell was and they went down to the fourth floor.

 **XXX**

"12,000 valis, not bad for your first day Bell." The three were currently walking down the streets of Orario.

"Thanks Miss Riveria!"

As they continued to walk down the street Ais, remembering Bell's time in the dungeon, decided to ask him her question about his smile.

"Bell-kun."

"Yeah Ais?"

"When you were-"

Ais didn't get to finnish her question as a cloaked figure ran into Bell from an alleyway.

"Wah!"

"Bell-kun are you okay?" Ais asked as Bell stood up.

"Yeah I'm okay." He then looked down at the person who ran into him. "Um are you okay?" He went and began to help the person up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

They then start to hear someone coming from the alley, Bell looked into the alleyway and saw a grown man running at them.

" _Get back here you brat!"_

As he got out of the alley the man tried to grab the person, but Bell stepped in front of him preventing the man from doing so.

"Outta my way kid!"

Bell just smiled confusing him as the figure hid behind Ais. "Sorry but you'll have to get through me." He then unsheathed both his machetes and stood his ground.

"Urghhh fine! Won't be a challenge."

He then reached to take out his axe. But before he could Riveria stepped in holding her staff in front of Bell.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him."

Riveria glared at him causing the man to step back.

"Urgh fine! You've got lucky kid." And the man ran back.

Rivera and Bell calmed down. As Bell sheathed his weapons he turned around to talk to the cloaked person only to see her gone.

"Ais, what happened to the person who was hiding behind you?"

Ais turned her head to see the person gone. "I dunno." She said with her usual expression.

"Looks like she ran off during the commotion." Said the Elf. "Let's go home, be sure to have Loki update your stats Bell."

"Okay Miss Riveria." Bell then remembered Ais' question. "So Ais what were you going to ask me?"

Ais was about to ask her question but then Bell had a large smile on his face. "Nevermind it's not important anymore."

"Oh Okay."

As they went home the cloaked figure watched them from behind a building and left.

 **Yay chapter 5 frickin done and now I'm gonna go work on the 6th one, somebody help me.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: Learning words**

Loki had just woken up and was now walking to the dining hall to get breakfast. As she walked through the door she stubbed her toe on the door frame, and screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS HAPPEN! DAD DAMMIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"Are you okay Kami-sama?"

Loki instantly froze after hearing that, slowly turning her head she saw Bell looking at her in confusion.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"And that's how Bell learned those words and has a swear jar." A tied up Loki finished telling Riveria who was currently digging a hole to bury Loki in.

"Giving him a swear jar doesn't change what you did." She said glaring at the Goddess

"I know." Loki hung her head in shame. "I know…"


	7. Update 2 me being a crazy idiot

**Okay so as I ran the story through my head I realised that making Bell a rabbit hume did nothing plus it's gonna give a lot of problems in the future especially in a part of the story that involves Aria. So! After all of that I have decided to change Bell into a human/god hybrid instead of a rabbit hume/god hybrid so yeah expect some changes to the previous chapters.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **And now Valkyrion over thinking things…**

 **So I've read the Sword Oratoria manga and Bell looks a lot like Albert (Ais' father) and Ais looks like her mother to where she's mistaken for Aria, and her parents told her that a hero will come for her and Bell wants to be a hero...And Ais and Bell look like Ais' parents, but Bell mistaken Ais for his mother that one time and he looks like Ais' father...NNNGHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAA!**


	8. Syr Flova

**If you're wondering why I don't like chapter 4 it's because I feel like I could've done a lot more with it y'know? Anyways that's just what I think, I also hate ch. 5 for the same reason. Now that I think about it ch 5 was basically filler so ignore that one as well, also I updated/took out apart of chapter 5. P.s. the title of the update chapter is literally called; me being an idiot.**

 **Tower of Babel**

' _All my life I have been stuck up here, never allowed to interact with the outside world because of what I am. Mother says it's to protect me, but to me, it's just a prison. But not anymore! I'm getting out of this hellhole weather they like it or not!'_

The figure then wrapped herself with a cloak, opened the window, and jumped.

 **XXX**

A week and 4 days have passed since Bell became an adventurer, he was currently fighting in the upper floors of the dungeon. With the rest of the familia gone in their expedition, Bell has been fighting and training on his own, he doesn't mind as he's only level 1 but he's eager to level up so he can go with the rest of his familia.

Bell sliced a War Shadow in half, one them tried to attack Bell from behind only to have it's waist smashed in by his elbow. Bell spun, dodging the swipe of another War Shadow, he then stabbed it in the chest, killing it. As he began to collect the magic stones they dropped he began to hear the cracking of stone, turning his head to the direction of the noise, he saw more War Shadows spawning.

' _These things just keep coming, don't they."_

He then charged at the newly spawned monsters screaming at the top of his lungs, holding both his knives in reverse grips.

 **XXX**

"23,000 valis." The receptionist at the Guild handed Bell his bag of valis,

Bell tied the bag to his belt. "Thank you!" Bell walked away.

Looking around he saw a crowd of adventurers looking at the board containing quests as well as the titles of adventurers, he decided to take a look as well. Bell walked to the front of the crowd andlooked around at the level ups of other adventurers, his eyes landed on the one containing the title and level of an Elf with a blank expression wearing a hood.

" _Gale, of the Astrea Familia."_

" _Looks like she became level 3."_

" _Tch That'll just make them more bothersome."_

" _They still hot d'oh_

As the crowd continued to talk about the Gale, Bell continued to look at the Gale's status.

" _Gale…Astrea..._ "

 **XXX**

Bell was now getting his stats updated by Loki, while this was happening Bell decided to ask his Goddess about the Gale and the Astrea Familia.

"Kami-sama, there's a question I want to ask you."

"Alright, what is it Bell?"

"Do you know anything about the Gale and the Astrea Familia?"

Loki was surprised by Bell's sudden interest in the Astrea Familia.

"Well I know about the familia, the Gale though,not so much."

Loki then gave Bell his stats as she continued.

"The Astrea Familia is an exploration type familia that acts as Orario's police force. So not only do they fight in the dungeon, but they also stand for justice against any criminal, and the Gale is one of their strongest members."

' _Like the heros in Dad's stories.'_ "They sound really cool! They're like heros!"

Loki smiled at Bell's cute childlike behavior and ruffled his hair.

"Ayy what about us? Surely you won't leave us for them?"

"Of course not Kami-sama! No matter what you and everyone else in our familia are cooler than anyone else!"

"Glad to hear that!" Loki then began to tickle Bell on his sides causing him to laugh uncontrollably, Bell retaliated by dive-hugging her causing both of them to fall flat on Loki's bed.

As they looked at each other they both began to laugh louder and louder, their laugh being able to be heard throughout the Manor.

 **XXX**

"Kami-sama I'm going out for awhile!"

"Hm! Be careful out there Bell and come back before dark!"

"Okay!"

Bell left the Manor and headed towards Hephaestus' shop for maintenance on his weapons, deciding to take a shortcut, he walked through the alleyways.

' _After that I need to stock up on potions, next I need to-'_

Bell's thoughts were cut off as he heard screaming. Looking around, he realised the screaming came from around the corner, unsheathing Taiyo he began to run in the direction the screaming came from. When he turned the corner he saw two men and a woman trying violate a girl around Ais' age, one of the men was holding her back while the other tore off her cloak revealing her to be a human with grey hair.

"You'll do nicely, very nicely kid." The woman then put on a sick smile as one of the men reached for her clothes.

Before they began to remove her clothes, Bell rushed at them. Bell stabbed Taiyo into the side of the man holding the girl. As Bell backed away the man, holding his side, screamed in pain and fell on his knees. Bell finished him off by kicking him on the head, turning his head, he looked at the other two.

"You little brat!"

The second man took out a longsword and charged at him while the woman took out a crossbow. Bell dodged a strike from a longsword, Bell took out Tsuki and with both his knives he blocked a second strike from the longsword and forced the sword away from him, Bell tried to attack but ended up getting shot in the shoulder. The girl watched in horror as Bell screamed in pain making himself wide open, the man with the longsword kicked him in the stomach causing him to let go off his weapons and sending him flying into a wall, when Bell's body hit the wall, his body body bounced off it and fell on the floor.

Bell tried to get up nearly dodging a strike from the longsword, with his weapons gone Bell was defenseless only being able to dodge the attacks, he attempted to run past the swordsman to get to his weapons only to be shot in the leg, as Bell tried to crawl to his weapons the man kicked him in the face and began to beat him on the ground as the grey haired girl stood there in horror.

The man then raised his sword, attempting to kill Bell, Bell closed his eyes waiting for the strike but heard the man scream in pain. Bell opened his eyes and saw that the man was shot in the thigh.

"This ends now!"

4 Female adventures ran in, with Bell recognizing one of them, the hooded elf, Gale.

"Shit it's the Astrea Familia!"

"Surrender now or face the consequences, it's your choice really."

"Fuck that!"

The swordsman ripped the arrow out of his thigh and charged at the redhead in front who just grinned.

When the man swing his sword, the Gale stepped in front and blocked the strike with her sword, she then grabbed his and drove her elbow into it, she then spin kicked his head against the wall knocking him out. The woman on the other hand was taken out by the Gale, who grabbed her arm, twisted it, and slammed her onto the ground.

Bell watched in amazement as members the Gale took down the violators with ease.

The redhead then went over to Bell while the Gale tied up the violators. The arrow in Bell's shoulder was removed and he was given a potion.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah I am." As he stood up, Bell then remembered what the swordsman called them, with his excitement increasing Bell looked up at them was a sparkle in hi eyes. "You guys are the Astrea Familia!"

The tallest one of the group leaned down and ruffled his hair. "That's right kid, the Astrea Familia! The ones who keep the peace of this city."

"That's amazing! You're like heros!"

The woman ruffling his hair picked him up and pulled him into a spine breaking hug.

"Oh my gods! You're so cute!"

"Okay Mamoru you should let him go before you break his back."

"Aw." Mamoru reluctantly let go of Bell. "So what's your name little rabbit?" She asked after letting him go.

"Bell Cranel. What about you?"

"The name's Alise Lowell." She then pointed to the woman who hugged Bell. "That's Mamoru." She pointed to their archer. "That's Velos." She then pointed to the Elf. "And that's-"

"The Gale!"

Alise was cut off when Bell ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You're the Gale! One of the strongest members of the Astrea Familia! It's an honor to meet you Ms. Gale! How did you get so strong?! Can you teach me some of your moves?! Can you teach me how to get stronger?!"

The other familia members laughed at the situation.

"Well looks like you've got yourself a fan Ryuu." Velos said smugly.

Ryuu was getting irritated at them. "The feeling is mutual Cranel-kun, as for your questions, no, I will not answer them. Sorry."

"Oh okay."

"Um you can let my hand go now."

Bell looked at his hands that were wrapped around Ryuu's hand and immediately let go of it.

"Sorry Ms. Gale."

"It's okay." Ryuu then walked away along with the other members carrying the criminals.

"Bye Little Rabbit hope we meet again soon!" Mamoru waved at him as they left.

As Bell waved back at them, the girl, who recovered from being nearly violated, decided to talk to him.

"Um excuse me." She reached out her hand and touched his back startling Bell.

"Ah!"

"Uh!"

Bell quickly turned around and looked at her.

"Oh you're still here, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, um." She looked away for abit. "T-thank you for coming to rescue me."

"No need to thank me, anyone would've done it." Bell smiled at her making her blush.

"Oh that's right! I don't know your name." Bell held out his to her. "I'm Bell Cranel, what's your name?"

"My name is Syr. Syr Flova." Syr took Bell's hand and shook it.

"Syr, that's a pretty name."

Syr blushed even more at Bell's complement. "Th-thank you Bell."

Just as she said that Syr's stomach growled making her feel embarrassed.

"Are You hungry Syr?" Asked Bell

Syr covered her face with her hands from embarrassment. "Y-yeah."

Bell just smiled at her, he then grabbed her hand and began to run out of the alleyway, pulling her along.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You said that you're hungry right? I know a place that sell really great potato croquettes."

As they ran out of the alley and into the shopping district, Ottar watched them from atop of one of the surrounding buildings.

"It seems my job is done here, better report this to lady Freya." And with that he left.

 **XXX**

"12 please."

"Alright that will be 600 valis."

Bell handed the woman at the stand the money as she handed him the bag of croquettes.

Bell and Syr were now sitting on the edge of a fountain. Bell reached into the bag and handed a croquette to Syr who eagerly dug into it.

"How is it?"

"It's amazing!"

Bell grinned at the girl's amazement. Soon all of the croquettes were eaten and Str had a satisfied look on her face. Bell, remembering what he was supposed to be doing, got up from the fountain.

"Well I have some things I need to do, bye Syr!"

"Bell wait!" Syr grabbed Bell's arm before he left. "I want to repay you for saving and feeding me, so please let me help you with your things."

"Um you don't really-"

"Bell!" Syr then grabbed both of Bell's hands and looked at him in the eyes. "Please! I want to do this!"

Bell didn't know what to do, Syr was staring intensely at him while holding both his hands.

 _Sigh_ "Alright fine, you win."

Syr smiled brightly at his agreement. "Thank you Bell." She let go of his hands. "Okay so what do we do first?"

"Well I need to get a maintenance check on my weapons first, so we're going to the Hephaestus Familia's shop." Bell grabbed Syr's hand and went to the direction of the Hephaestus smith shop.

 **XXX**

The Astrea Familia were returning to their home. Ryuu then looked her hand that Bell grabbed and held it by the wrist remembering the event, Alise noticed this and asked Ryuu about it.

"What's wrong Ryuu?"

"He held it…"

"Huh?"

"That human child, he held my hand...Yet I didn't swat it away...Why?"

Alise chuckled at her friend's crisis. "I don't think it's weird after all it seems to me you've gotten yourself a fan."

Ryuu just looked at her with a deadpan expression making Alise laugh in amusement.

"Oh and Ryuu?"

"Yeah Alise?"

"When a boy holds your hand, be sure not to let go alright?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Alise just gave her a playful smile and skipped ahead.

"Alise! Hey Alise get back here!"

 **XXX**

 _Night time_

Bell and Syr were walking together down the street, illuminated by the street lamps, both of them carrying a brown bag of supplies.

"You really didn't have to do that Syr."

"Nonsense, it was my way of repaying you after all." Syr gave him a reassuring smile.

' _She seems to be happy despite what happened earlier, I wonder, where does she live? Does her parents even know where she is?'_ With these thoughts in Bell's mind he decided to ask Syr his question.

"Hey Syr do your parents know where you are?"

Syr tensed up at his question and her expression dropped.

"My Mom died giving birth to me, and my Dad died of sickness..."

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Syr gave him a small smile.

As an awkward silence blew over them Bell returned to his thoughts about Syr.

' _She seems so sad, I wish there's anything I could do for her...Wait a minute she has nowhere to go, so what if…'_

"Syr, would you like to join the familia I'm in?"

Syr looked at Bell, her eyes wide from shock.

"W-what?!"

"Would you like to join the familia I'm in?" He repeated.

Syr didn't know what to say, she just met Bell and now he was asking her to join the same familia.

"Uh um. Can you give me some time to think about it Bell?"

"Of course."

Syr turned away from Bell and began thinking about her decision.

' _Should I really do this? I didn't expect him to ask me that. I don't want to be a nuisance to him or his familia, but this may also be my only chance to escape from mother, and to prove her wrong...Alright I'll do it!'_

Meanwhile Bell was looking at the top of Babel tower wondering to himself.

' _Why is it that I feel like a pair of eyes are watching me every time I'm out here?'_

His thoughts would be interrupted by Syr's answer.

"Alright Bell, I'll do it!"

Bell smiled at her answer. "Alright, well then, let's not keep Kami-sama waiting."

But then Syr grabbed Bell's hand, stopping him.

"Syr?"

"Bell, we both know I can't fight, and even if I did I don't think I would be good at it, so I want to work as your supporter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if that's your choice, then okay." He smiled at her. "Let's go Syr."

"Hm."

And so both Bell and Syr headed to Twilight Manor.

 **XXX**

 _Tower of Babel_

"Lady Freya I have found Ms. Syr."

"Oh I know Ottar, I know. Knowing her it was bound to happen." Freya continued to look out of the window.

"Should we retrieve her?"

Freya narrowed her eyes remembering Syr's interaction with Bell.

"No, let that brat live her life the way she wants, let her enjoy this experience, so that when we come along. It will make crushing it a lot more satisfying, and I can't wait to see her pathetic face when we do."

Ottar seeing his goddess act like this obliged.

' _Enjoy it while it lasts Syr, because once it's all taken away from you, you'll have me to deal with. Personally.'_

 **XXX**

"Kami-sama I'm home!" Bell called out as he and Syr walked through the entrance of the Manor.

Loki ran to him the second she heard his voice, she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"You're back! I told you to come back before dark!"

"I'm sorry Kami-sama, but some things came up so I wasn't able to come home on time."

Loki and Bell separated. "I'll forgive you Bell, if you promise not to do it again, okay?"

"I promise Kami-sama."

"Good. Now!" She then points to Syr. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh." Bell turns to Syr. "This is Syr, she's a girl I saved."

Loki grinned at this. "Oh? Well it looks like you've become the big hero of the story Bell." She then ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you."

"Well I only took one of them down, the Astrea Familia came along and took care of the rest."

Loki stopped. "Oh? You met the Astrea Familia?"

"Uh-huh." Bell nodded.

"Did you meet the Gale?"

"Yeah, and she was awesome! She took them down really fast!"

Loki continued to ruffle his hair. "Well you atleast did some of the saving, and I'm still proud of you for that!"

"Please stop." Loki laughed as Bell fixed his hair. "Oh Kami-sama."

"Yes Bell?"

"Syr has nowhere to go, so I asked she wanted to join the familia, and she agreed."

Loki looked at Syr. "So ya want join our familia, huh?"

"Y-yes Kami-sama."

Loki looked around Syr, her eyes moving up and down analyzing her, making her feel even more nervous.

"Do you have any experience of combat?"

"N-no, I was actually planning on being Bell's supporter."

"And why did you agree to join?"

"B-because...I want to help Bell in the dungeon, and to become stronger."

Loki stopped and took one last look at her. "Oh really? Well then come with me, and I'll give you your Falna."

"Okay Kami-sama." Syr followed Loki to her room.

 **XXX**

When Loki and Syr entered Loki's room, the Goddess immediately slammed the door shut.

"Kami-sama?!"

"Syr...What is your reason for becoming an adventurer?"

"Well, it's because, like I said, I want to help Bell."

Loki just narrowed her eyes **(Even more than they already are)** and stared intensely at her. "Syr. Tell me the truth."

Syr swallowed nervously at the Goddesses intimidation. After hesitating for awhile she decided to tell Loki the truth.

"I...I did it to...Escape from my mom…"

"To escape from your mom?"

"There's more to that. My mom worries about me, so she kept me indoors for all my life, I thought that if I became an adventurer, it would show her that...She doesn't have to worry about me all the time."

"I see...well then come on and I'll give you your Falna."

Loki then traced her finger along Syr's back, making her a member of her familia.

"Congratulations Syr." Loki handed Syr her stats. "Welcome to my familia."

"Now! We don't have a room for you to-"

"It's okay! I could just sleep with Bell in his room!" Syr interrupted.

"Hey don't you cut me o-" Loki, realizing what she said, grew an evil grin. "Oh...Making a move on him already?"

Syr blushed madly at the Goddess's comment. "W-what?! No it's uh…"

Loki laughed at the girl's reaction. "I'm only joking kid, but seriously don't try anything alright?"

"Uh…"

"Anyways get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow and I want you to be well-rested."

"Yes Kami-sama." And Syr left.

After Syr left Loki sighed and laid down on her bed thinking to herself.

' _Bell, looks to me, you've got a keeper.'_

 **XXX**

 _In a spring field Ais stood in front of two figures, a blond woman who looked like and older version of her, and a tall man with snow-white hair. She immediately recognized who they were._

" _Ais...One day you'll have an encounter with the person who'll make you happy, and it'll be great."_

' _Mother…'_

" _Ais...One day you'll meet the person who'll save you, and be your hero."_

' _Father…'_

" _If you meet the person who makes you happy…"_

' _Please…'_

" _If you meet the person who'll be your hero…"_

' _Don't go!'_

 _They then talked in unison. "It'll be great!"_

Ais then dropped to her knees. _'But the hero never came…'_

 _Just then a bright light flashed, blinding her._

Ais' eyes shot open as she sat up. Looking around she realised she was in the tend she shares with Riveria.

' _I had that dream again…'_ She stood up, trying not to wake Riveria, and walked out.

Ais continued walking away from the campsite, she reached a cliff and sat at the edge, wrapping her arms around her legs, and looked up at the night sky of the 18th floor. She thought back to the dream she's been having.

' _My memories, how could have I forgotten them...But why am I remembering now? Is it. Because of...Him?'_ Her expression then dropped and she pressed her face against her legs, and fell asleep.

 **XXX**

"Congratulations Ms. Syr you're now an official adventurer."

"Thank you!"

Both Syr and Loki walked out of the Guild to see Bell waiting for them.

"Are you ready Syr?"

"Yep!" Syr responded excitedly, gripping the handles of her backpack.

"Let's go Syr."

"Hm!"

As they headed off to the dungeon Loki shouted after them, attracting a lot of attention from the surrounding people.

"Good luck you two! Make sure you don't interact with any shota or lolicons!"

"What?"

"Uh let's just keep going Bell-kun!" Syr grabbed Bell's hand and they both rushed into the dungeon leaving an evil smirking Loki.

 **Finally! After 5,000 fucking years! I'm done with this chapter! And now I have to work on the next one...fuck. And now on to the part where I ask you my weird questions, yay! So Anakitty (Who still remembers her) is finally in Memoria Freese, took them long enough now all they have to do is add Lulune and Lunor and the gangs all here, and when I got her from the gacha I began to think, if Anaki and Chloe met how will it go? Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this long ass chapter stay tuned for the next chapter that's probably gonna take OVER 9,000! Years to make. And now a thing I've decided to do where I write down a lyric from a random song, prepare to see more of that in the future. Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka deanata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboeteite boku no koto wo.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: Show and tell**

 _Orario Preschool; Class 2._

Loki stood in front of her class. "Okay everyone! Has everyone brought something for show and tell?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Alright let's begin! Gareth would you like to go first?"

"Okay!" Gareth stood up and walked in front of the class. "This is the axe Tsubaki made me, it's very special to me because it symbolizes our friendship."

"Alright Gareth that was very nice. Now who would like to go next?"

Ais raised her hand. "Okay Ais, your next."

Ais nodded. As she stood up she pulled up Bell, who was wearing a collar, with her, they both walked up to the front of the class, Ais placed her hand on Bell's shoulder and began telling everyone about him.

"This is my pet rabbit, Bell, there are many like him but he is one of a kind, no you can not touch him, speak to him, feed him a carrot, say aww when he does something cute, say he's cute or adorable, think he's cute, or think about doing any of those things with him, only I'm allowed to do that, and if any of you do that I will kill you and your families." Ais pulled Bell closer to her as she said that.

The room was silent after that.

"Uh okay um that was a nice presentation Ais, um if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you and your parents after school."

Ais just looked at her and sat back down with Bell.

"So...Who wants to go next?"


	9. Update 3

**Okay so I'm still working on ch 7 but...I'm having writer's block, so it's gonna take awhile for it to come out, and combine that with the fact that summer's over and school's back, it's gonna take a long ass time...But while I'm working on Loki's Rabbit it gives me time to work on my other stories so be prepared for those.**

 **And now Valkyrion being an idiot, again.**

 **You know what I find weird? It's clear that Lefiya hates Bell a lot and she shows that, in the most annoying way possible, and he doesn't know why, yet there are people who ship them. And for some reason whenever I see that, I always imagine her secretly being a tsundere to Bell…**

Bell: Ah! L-Lefiya...

Lefiya: Don't talk to me human! I mean it's not like I like you or anything! Baka!

Bell: wut.

 _Lefiya saves Bell_

Bell: Lefiya you saved me.

Lefiya: Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I did it for you or anything! Baka! Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka(This continues on even when they left the dungeon, Lefiya followed him to the church.)

Bell: _'What's wrong with her?'_

 _Generic love hotel_

Lefiya: Bell you sexxy human just take me already! Baka!

Bell: What?!

 _Elsewhere_

Ais: Huh why do I feel like killing Lefiya?

Riveria: Yeah for some reason, I too feel like killing her.

Tiona: Make that three.

 _Hestia Familia home_

Hestia: Bell senses tingling...Bell's in the clutches of another woman!

Haruhime, Lily, and Mikoto: WHAT?!

 _Hostess of Fertility_

Syr, Ryuu, Lunor, Arnya, and Chloe felt the same urge to kill Lefiya.

Ryuu: Did you all feel that?

Chloe: Yeah Nya.

Lunor: Want to take care of it?

Arnya: Hell yeah!

 _Tower of Babel_

Freya: Oh Ottar.

Ottar: Yes my Lady?

Freya: I have a job for you

And so the great Elf hunt began, never in all of time has Orario been in so much fear.

 **Welp that happened...Bye, see you next time. Yeah Hoo!**

 **-Valkyrion**


End file.
